The back story
by 13Jill-valentine
Summary: find out what happened to Jill on that fateful night of her death
1. Chapter 1

'Jill!!' was all I could make out as I was plummeting towards the rocky shore below clutching the man that destroyed so many lives including mine and Chris's. I had to do it, I couldn't let Wesker kill my partner, not after everything me and Chris had been through together, he had to die. The wind whipped my face harshly as I looked down and saw my fate spiralling towards me as I approached the cold hard ground and then it was all black.

I felt cold, was I dead? I heard muffled voices and a beeping noise, was this heaven?.... wait I feel pain, lots of pain, am I supposed to feel pain in heaven?

I slowly tried to pry my eyes open; though it didn't help everything was blurry, although I could just make out a heart monitor to my side, which was probably where the beeping was coming from. Well I wasn't dead, but I'm starting to wish I was due to all this pain, my arms, my legs and my head ached all over. 'Ah, you're awake' said a familiar voice, 'Chris..?' I said weakly 'sorry dear, think again' the voice said again, a little clearer this time, which was followed with a chuckle. My blood froze, that chuckle I would recognise from anywhere, the figure hovered over me to reveal shaded eyes of glasses, 'Wesker……' I whispered, my eyes had finally cleared to reveal Wesker standing over me with that devilish grin on his face holding a needle. I flinched as he jabbed my arm with it and I started to feel very sleepy and weaker, and once again everything went black.

I groggily woke again, this time my vision was clear, I scanned my surroundings to find I was in a cell lying on a very dirty bed. A jolt of cold pain went up my arm as I tried to get up, I looked down and realised my arm was in a cast so was my leg 'well it looks like I'm not going anywhere' I said to myself. I lay back down staring at the ceiling, wondering if Chris was ok and if he knew if I was alive or not, tears began to form in my eyes and I carefully turned over and cried myself to sleep. 'Chris….'


	2. Chapter 2

I woke again later that evening, rudely, by very loud thumping noise coming from my steel door of my room. 'Jillian! are you awake!?' I heard Wesker ask still banging on the door. Any harder and he'll break that door down I thought to myself, 'Yeah, I'm awake! Thanks to you!' I scowled at him 'now, now no need for the attitude, I was just bringing you something to eat, silly girl'. Wesker unlocked my cell door and entered with that grin on his face again, carrying a tray of colourful looking food and placing it on the floor next to the door, he then left as he said 'eat up you'll need your strength to get better'. I slowly rose from my bed and made my way over to the tray, it had surprising tasty looking food, there were fresh vegetables, a piece of steak cut up conveniently for me, as I only had one arm at the time, and there were also some potatoes with gravy covering the meal. I was astonished at what Wesker had actually gave me to eat, I was expecting low fat soy bread and milk, I greedily tucked in to my meal, hoping to god that it wasn't drugged with anything, but I was to hungry to care. I finally finished my meal and clambered back into my bed, and then got comfy, well tried to and again fell asleep.

It had been six weeks now, my arm and leg were both now healed and fully functional, Wesker had took my old BSAA uniform off me and replaced it with this tight, dark purple battle suit, which I hated! In a few days we were packing up and moving to Africa, because the BSAA where getting leads on this place, I hoped so much that they found it before we moved. As I sat in cell I heard the door unlock and Wesker strolled in with three guards, 'restrain her' he ordered the men coldly, I stood up quickly in defence as the three men cautiously approached me. 'Don't you dare touch me?' I hissed through my teeth, 'careful men, she bites' Wesker snickered watching me with pleasure. The smallest man of the three went to grab me and as he did I brought my foot up as hard as I could between his legs and slammed him in the face with my fist, then the other two men both charged at the same time, I again countered them swinging my fists into their faces knocking them unconscious. Suddenly out of nowhere Wesker had me pinned against the wall gripping my throat holding me a few inches of the ground 'behave Jillian' he said sternly as jabbed my arm with another needle, a sense of panic came over me as I started to kick my legs, but Wesker only gripped tighter till I could almost feel my face turning blue. Wesker finally let me go and I crumpled into the floor taking huge gulps of air in, but only to realise I couldn't move 'What have you done to me?' I managed to choke out, 'I've only paralyzed you dear, it will wear off in a few hours' he answered adjusting his shades. Two more men came into the cell pushing a wheelchair, they dragged me on to it and Wesker ordered them to take me to Lab 2938, who knew there could be so many labs in one place, then again it was Umbrella and I had no idea where I was so it could be huge.

We arrived at Lab 2938 like every where else this room was bright and everything was white, and there was computers all around the room cluttered with test tubes and pads of paper scribbled to death with notes. And in the middle of the room was a examination table with all sorts of terrifying tools neatly placed on a trolley next to it, my heart was pounding against my ribcage as we neared the table, I don't I've ever been so scared in my life, what was this madman planning to do me I thought. The two men placed me on to the table and strapped me to it, why they needed to do that I don't know, I was paralyzed, what was I going to do, bite them! I thought to myself angrily. Wesker entered the room afterwards, wearing a face mask and carrying a red oval shaped device with wires sticking out of it, I knew I was in trouble, deep trouble.


End file.
